Abandon
by Silver Inferno
Summary: No one has ever said when Sesshoumaru inherited the Western Lands or even if he remained at the castle after InuYasha was born. What if he had left his entire family behind, only coming back to collect his inheritence? What could have caused him to leave?


A tall figure, clad completely in white with a few traces of color found on the royal kimono he sported, strode silently through the hallway. Silver hair seemed to billow on the icy aura that radiated off of him, causing servants he passed to cringe. Yet he ignored each and every one of them, his calculating mind focused on one destination: His father's room.

Inutaishou-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, had summoned Sesshoumaru, Heir to the West, to his private quarters, with the message that they were to discuss some important changes. Today was the day. That was the only thought running through the emotionless taiyoukai's mind. It was finally time. His father was at last going to hand over the Tetsusaiga to him.

He wasn't supposed to know of the awesome sword yet, but had managed to, 'persuade', the swordsmith Toutosai to reveal what it was his father had constantly visited the old man about. Upon learning of the powerful blade being forged, Sesshoumaru was positive his father had been preparing the birthright his elder son had been working so hard to be deserving of.

After all, who else would be worthy of recieving such a magnificant weapon? His half-breed brother? The little runt who had almost usurped him of the throne he'd paid his entire life to become strong enough to earn? The brat who was the result of the liason that had run Sesshoumaru's own mother out of the castle? Unlikely. His father was in love with ningens, yes, but surely he was not foolish enough to give the Tetsusaiga to _Inu Yasha._

Upon reaching his father's door, he knocked, then waited for permission to enter. The last thing he needed was to piss his father off by barging in. Sesshoumaru was eager to recieve his weapon, yet it did not show on his face. Through years of training and beatings from his father, he'd learned to supress his emotions; they gave away too much to your enemy.

"Come in, Sesshoumaru." The deep voice of his father called. Holding in a shudder at the power and authority his father carried in three simple words, he opened the door, coming to a stop in front of his father's desk. He'd been right; a blade rested on a golden display. Though apprehension and anxiety rushed through him, Sesshoumaru held it in and fixed his father's cold stare with an equally icy gaze.

"You sent for me, Inutaishou-sama?" He stated almost boredly. He'd given up calling his lord by the title 'Father' a long time ago. The bond between father and son had been shattered long ago.

"I'm sure you are well enlightened as to the fact that I have recently had a sword made by Toutosai. The old man has informed me of the visit you paid him." The severe voice seemed to scold and compliment him on his talent in intimidation all at once. Inutaishou was infamous for his ability to insult and complement in one sentance."You are also aware of the fact that you are to inherit the Western Lands when I finish, and will recieve a birthright along with your brother when I pass on." As he said this, Inutaishou lifted the blade in one hand, holding it out to his son. "This is your birthright. This is Tenseiga."

The look of confusion and surprise rose to his face before Sesshoumaru could quell it. _Tenseiga? NOT **Tetsusaiga?** What is going on? _"Ten_seiga_? Explain." Inutaishou frowned at the hint of anger in his son's voice.

"Do not speak to your lord as such, boy." He snapped in return, calming down just as quickly as he'd angered. His other hand lifted to pull the blade free from the scabbard, looking over the thin blade of the sword. "Tenseiga is a sword of healing. When used properly, it has the power to save more then a hundred souls, even from the brink of certain death." Snapping it back into the sheath, he once more held it out to his steadily enraging son. "InuYasha is the one who is to inherit the Tetsusaiga. Not you. The Tenseiga is yours. Perhaps you'll be able to find the ability to put it to use. It may help you develop some finesse and compassion in the otherwise ice tundra you call your heart."

The fury boiling inside him snapped at these words. Was it not Inutaishou-sama himself who had forced Sesshoumaru to train so hard to ignore his emotions?! To become ignorant of compassion to his enemies?! Ever since that damn ningen woman had come into his father's life, Inutaishou had gone soft. Now, his father was mocking him for the very thing he'd wanted his son to become.

A clawed hand snapped out quickly, jerking the blade free of his father's hand. The grip around the scabbard tightened to the point where the case creaked, threatening to shatter. The fury in his eyes slowly froze to a cold contempt he shot at his father. Disgust overtook him as he looked down upon the Western Lord. "Pathetic."

Inutaishou's eyes narrowed. "Care to raise your voice to a tone someone who has a backbone would use, boy?" The taiyoukai questioned softly, folding his hands and regarding his son from where he still sat.

"I said, this is pathetic. That woman really has ruined you, hasn't she?" Inutaishou leapt to his feet at this, anger bursting from him for a few seconds.

"Did I not state clearly you were never permitted to speak of her?!" He demanded. Ever since his son had tried to kill his second wife and his brother when the hanyou had turned six, Sesshoumaru had been forbidden from even mentioning Izayoi. The disgust only increased.

"Truly sad father. She's softened you, and you haven't even realized it. She has you scolding your eldest son, for acting like the warlord you once wanted me to be." He pointed the handle of the Tenseiga at his father. "For the first 15 years of my life, you gave me an ideal to reach. And now that I'm so close to it, because your newest wife has a problem with warlord behavior, you wish me to develop compassion? Feeling? _Love? _Che... It is obvious that you are no better then the ningen you insist on associating with." Sliding the blade into his belt, he turned his back to his father, heading for the door. "The day I finally hear of your death, old man, is the day I'll be back to reclaim my lands."

"Sesshoumaru! Do not turn your back on me!" He stopped, looking over his shoulder at Inutaishou, looking at his father for what he knew was the last time.

"Why not? After all, you turned your back on me the day SHE entered your life." The bitterness in his voice seemed to freeze the very air it was spoken with. His goodbye given, he looked away again, and stepped back into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Storming through the massive castle, he shoved the huge double doors open, breezing quickly through the gardens surrounding the grounds. Hearing laughter a ways away, he knew the human and the halfbreed were playing in the garden, yet did not stop on his way off the lands.

His rampage was cut short as a small form suddenly clung to his leg. Looking down, he saw InuYasha clinging to his leg, dirt covering over half of the child. The 8 year old child smiled up at him happily, tugging on his pant leg. He obviously wanted to play with the taiyoukai. Baring his fangs, he resisted the urge to tear the child's throat free, pulling his leg out of his grasp and continuing on his way.

Hearing hushed voices and footsteps, he knew Izayoi had caught up with the hanyou and was keeping him from following the taiyoukai. Ignoring this, Sesshoumaru kept his stride even, leaving his entire childhood life behind, already planning out what would happen on the day of his return. _You will be the first one I visit, InuYasha..._


End file.
